As a coin depositing and dispensing machine, there is conventionally one that is installed in a financial institution such as a bank and cyclically uses deposited coins as coins to be dispensed.
The coin depositing and dispensing machine includes denomination-specific storing and dispensing portions that store coins in advance, and a bulk storing unit that collectively stores coins of various denominations when the coins are deposited or stores in advance coins of various denominations in a mixed manner as coins to be replenished.
In a depositing process, coins are respectively dispensed from storing and dispensing portions for denominations to be dispensed, and when a shortage of coins to be dispensed occurs in a storing and dispensing portion or when a failure occurs in coin dispensing from the storing and dispensing portion for the denomination to be dispensed; coins are fed from the bulk storing unit; the denominations of the coins fed from the bulk storing unit are recognized by a recognition unit, and only coins of denominations that can be dispensed as an alternative are dispensed, thereby completing the dispensing process (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).